Live Like Jack and Sally
by Reno the lover
Summary: Takes place right after movie. Jack is getting ready for next year. Experiment goes wrong Jack is alive! He deals with being alive then becomes dead again. Jack x Sally Lemons
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Authors note: This story is meant to be a one shot but I can't really write one shots very well so it might end up with chapters. I need to know what people think before I decide to finish the story so please review and let me know what you think. This is different from my usual anime writing but I was in the mood for something a little different after Halloween so the idea came to me and I decided to write it down. Yes it is rated M but no there's not any necrophilia in here Enjoy! ^_^ (Starts eminently after the last seen...)

Snow continued falling lightly into the night and all the monsters started home to get warm, as Jack and Sally watch the stars from the pumpkin patch next to the cemetery on top of spiral hill.

"You were very brave today," started Jack watching his friend, "standing up for Sandy Claws against Oogi Boogi."

"Well I just had to do something," she played with her fingers, unable to meet his gaze, "Christmas was a mess and he was ... you both were in trouble. I couldn't just..."

"I just want to truly thank you from the bottom of my sole. You've been such a good friend to me," he finished scratching the back of his neck. (Which is only a bent bone? He has no vertebrae.)

"Well," she smiled looking up at him, "you're welcome."

Jack walked Sally to her home and she watched him disappear into the night as the snow came to a rest for the last time. Santa had given them the gift of a Christmas spirit threw the snow so that all the monsters could experience the feeling Jack had fallen in love with. But the gift wouldn't last, not in Halloween Town. But maybe ... just maybe he would ride over the sky for them once more, next year.

Ch 1

A fresh new start (no longer a one shot.)

The day after Christmas the snow had all melted and Jack had yet another wonderful idea for next year's Halloween. He was going to be a red skeleton next year and he knew just who to turn too.

A loud knocking came to the Doctor's door; his eyes had been drowsy from the late nights work on planning out a home for the rain deer he had created for Christmas. He would have someone build it for his in the near future so they weren't walking all over town getting into mischief.

"The door is open," he called from the balcony.

Jack opened the door and let himself in, Sally watched at the doctors' side with a smile on her face.

"Jack Skelington, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with my boy?"

"Doctor!" he called walking up the long spiral ramp for the doctor's wheel chair, "I had a great idea for next year. As the Pumpkin King I'm full of surprises and I wanted to try something fun and new!"

"Well go on do explain," he encouraged.

"This coming year I want to be a red skeleton! But not just red but a fears deep crimson red that will strike fear into the hearts of anyone!" he cheered, "Can it be done?"

The doctor thought about it for a moment, "Well I think I can give you a full body dye that will last a while. But since you're bones are so white and you want to be crimson, it will take some work to get the mixture right. But very well, I will start on it right away and send for you when I'm done."

"Thank you so much doctor!" he cheered excited before looking to Sally and smiling, "Also I wanted to talk with Sally for a bit, would you mind if I took her out this morning?"

The doctor thought about it for a moment, what could the Pumpkin King possible want with that girl? "Very well," he turned to the girl in question, "Sally."

"Yes sir," she smiled at her creator and blushed at Jack before leaving with him.

The two walked threw town and some people started whispering on the corner of Elm Street by the brewery but Jack paid them no attention.

"Sally," he started.

"Yes Jack?"

"I was wondering since you were such a big help maybe you would allow me to take you to breakfast this morning? We can go anywhere you want."

Sally put her hands on her face to hide the blush forming in her undead cheeks, "Jack, are you asking me ... on-on a date?"

"Yes, Sally I am," he smiled brightly, "I know it's strange, if you don't want too that's fine too. I just thought you're efforts should be rewarded some how."

"Oh, no Jack; I'd love to go on a date with you. I'll have to talk to the doctor first of course," she rolled her eyes nervously.

"Of course?" he smiled "I think since we're already out we might as well leave now."

"But ..." she tried to hard not to seem queer in his view, "I guess it couldn't hurt anything."

"Really do you ever ask him if you can leave?"

"No, not really," she admitted, "I just drug him and leave."

Jack was a bit surprised at her honest response, "Well that's a new take on things. I don't ever want to get you mad at me."

She laughed happily at him, "No I wouldn't do that to you Jack; he's just so closed minded, not like you."

"Well it's good to know you think highly of me."

"Yes, well, you are the King," and her response made Jack feel warm inside as he laughed delighted.

The two decided on a small restaurant and ate (whatever Halloween people eat) they had candy and home made chocolate fudge rounds for dissert. The one thing Halloween people knew well was the candy and how to make candy in fun shapes. After a long walk Jack decided it was time to take Sally home, her master would be missing her if she stayed out too late.

It was early evening when the two returned to the doctor's mansion.

"Good timing Jack I already conducted a trial experiment and I think you will be pleased to hear I have you're body dye ready for you. Would you like to try it on?"

"Would I?" he beamed.

"Now keep in mind I don't know how long it will last just yet so it might be a day or it might be a week but if you would come this way I have a bath all ready for you."

Sally blushed at the doctors words; Jack was taking a bath in her home?

"I can't wait!" he followed the doctor to the next room and Sally followed shortly behind them.

One of the skeletons who usually hung from the hallow tree outside town was dangling beat red from a drying rack in the bathroom. He was a deep crimson bloody red and when Jack saw him his could have died again.

"This is the color? It's brilliance! Thank you so much doctor!"

The skeleton hopped off the drying rack and waved good buy to the group as he walked out with his new look.

"Can I get in it now?"

"Sure sure just toss you're cloths out before you get in and I'll see to it they don't dye with you're bones," he turned to look at Sally, "Now Sally Jack isn't just a skeleton like the one who left, he was alive once so I think we should leave him for some privacy."

Sally's jaw dropped and she blushed madly, "Of course I will give him his privacy! What did you think I would just watch him undress? Oh!" She turned embarrassed and aggravated how he could think such a thing! It's not like Jack had anything to show anymore anyway ... right? The thought pulled at her mind for a moment, he would have a pervious bone but no ... she couldn't finish the thought ... right? Right! She would just drop it.

About twenty minuets later Jack left the bathroom all dressed and still as white as ever. He seemed disappointed.

"Doctor!" called the girl.

The man in the wheel chair came around, "What is it Jack?"

"Nothing happened," he mopped dangling his long arms in front of him.

"It takes time my boy. It doesn't dye right away but it will come up later."

"Really?" his mood brightened.

"Really," finished the other, "now go home and get some rest. In a couple of hours you will be as dark as the guy who walked out of here."

Sally didn't know if she would like to see a red Jack Skelington but she let it be she was just happy to spend time with him when she had the chance. Jack left for home to sleep his color in.

Ch 2

Alive!

Early that morning a loud knocking came to the doctor's door followed by a high, "help me!"

Sally was first on the seen as she rushed down to open the door. But when she did she didn't know what to make of it. There was a living breathing man of the living standing outside before her! He was short and had blond hair and brown eyes.

"What the, Doctor this man needs you!"

"What in the world?" asked the doctor as he came to the door, "alive?"

"It's Bruce sir!" the man answered shivering nude.

"Bruce? Bruce! The skeleton who walked out of here yesterday, the one who volunteered to be a test for Jack's color Bruce?"

"Yes sir," he shivered, hiding himself with his hands in the presents of a lady.

"Well get in here before someone sees you Bruce!"

"Thank you sir!"

The small man rushed in, "It's so strange I've never been alive before! I was always a skeleton as long as I can remember!" Sally covered the man in a towel to listen the view. She had never seen a man naked before, she didn't find him attractive but his body was curious to her.

"Tell me what happened to you," started the doctor.

"Well I was hanging from my tree in the woods when the dye started wearing off. I saw my transformation in the puddle below me. The color turned to skin and muscle cells and I started growing hair! Oh it was awful. I fell from the tree because I gained so much weight! Now I can feel things more, smell things more and I have a tong like Jack!"

"So you think the dye did this?" asked the doctor astonished.

"I don't know what else could have done it."

The doctor looked to Sally, "this is terrible."

"What about Jack!" cried the rag doll.

"It most certainly will happen to him. He was alive once you know."

"Oh what can we do!" called the girl.

"Sally I want you to go to him. Do whatever he asks of you until I can figure this out and change him back. Bruce, will you be my experiment medium again?"

"If it will get me back to normal I will."

"Well I will do what I can. Sally takes this money and buys Jack some cloths, I doubt he will fit into what he's wearing now and we don't have the time to make him anything new.

"Yes sir, I'll do it!"

Sally took the money and ran from the house to buy Jack cloths. She didn't know what to look for so she got him a simple pair of tall brown pants and a black muscle shirt, she didn't know weather or not to get him boxers so she just bought what she had and ran for Jack's home.

Almost afraid to see him she knocked on the door and rang the screaming bell cloths folded in her hands. When no answer came she grew worried, was he even awake yet? Carefully she opened the door and peaked inside.

"Jack?" still no answer so she walked in closing the door behind her, "Jack!" she called, "Jack are you home?"

"Go away!" called a voice from the far side of the house.

"I'm here to help!" she followed to be the voice came from.

"Stay out I'm not myself!" Sally wasn't one for obeying so she opened Jack's bedroom door.

"I'm coming in!"

When Sally opened the door all the way her eyes widened as she looked at the living Jack Skelington.

He was pail skinned but strong and fine toned. He had thick black hair that spiked in the back and bright jade green eyes. He was lying in his bed covering his waste and down.

"Hello Sally," he blushed madly at her look of awe, he knew he was attractive but the flesh still embarrassed him.

Sally nearly dropped the cloths she had been caring, "Jack, is that you in there?"

"Yes, it's me."

If Sally had had a heart it would have been racing in his presents.

"I bought you some cloths. We found out this morning when Bruce came back because the same thing happened to him. The doctor doesn't know what went wrong so he's using Bruce to try and fix it."

Jack did not reply, he simply tried to understand the emotions washing over him. He was afraid, overwhelmed with his old body before he had died, and he was a teen again.

"He also sent me to take care of you and do what you want until he can find a cure. It's not like you can die here and live again. You would forget everything and have to start from the beginning as a regular skeleton," she was saddened, "You would forget me. No one can die in Halloween town."

"Don't worry I don't plan on dieing Sally," she looked up at him as he spoke, "I'm just going to have to adjust until he can come up with an answer."

"I'm sure he will," Sally smiled.

Jack looked to the cloths in her hands, "Really the only things that tore were my night cloths," he looked to the floor where red and white stripped shreds of cloth lay and a night hat.

"Well that's good, at least when you get back to normal you will have you're usual suit."

"Yah," he smiled brightly.

To Sally his smile held so much passion and so much beauty with his new body, his new face. Her empty chest could sound echoes of a beating heart in her imagination. Jack's on the other hand was very real. His heart pounded like a fit and healthy young man.

Sally stared at him for a moment longer before placing his new cloths on the night stand. She blushed slightly looking him over wondering if he looked the same as Bruce under those blankets. She sat next to him on the bed and he watched her curious expression.

"What is it Sally?"

"I've never seen a bear chest before," her comment made him blush and hide his chest under the blankets.

"Oh don't be silly. It's not like you have anything to ..." her eyes widened, now he does have something to hide! She stood up quickly, "I'll leave you to dress while I become familiar with you're house since I'll be staying here until the doctor can fix the problem."

"oh-okay," he stammered.

Ch 3

Adjusting to a new/old life.

"She's staying with me? She is a really good friend."

After Sally left the room Jack uncovered and looked his body over. As hard as he tried he just couldn't remember what it was like to be this heavy and to feel this much air movement on his skin. He had been so used to the air going right threw his eye sockets and his boney fingers but now there was this strong heavy layer of body he didn't remember the feel of having. How long had he been dead, four or five centuries? He didn't want to do the math he didn't remember well at all.

Jack dressed and looked at himself in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with his hair, he had been so used to being balled why not shave it all off? But what could he use?

Jack walked out and into the kitchen to grab a knife since his seizers where nowhere in sight but Sally stopped him.

"No Jack, don't shave it!"

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't look right."

"What does it matter? I haven't had hair or skin or anything before today."

"Please Jack."

He looked at her in confutation, "Do you like it Sally?"

She nodded shyly, "Yes I do."

"Then would you fix it for me?"

Sally smiled up at him, he was still much taller then she was and his long fingers made her wonder if he used to play piano, "Yes I'll do it for you."

"I hope no one finds out, I might be thrown out of town."

"Oh I don't think they will do that."

"But I'm not dead."

"I'm sure no one will find out. We'll just say you're working on a project and you don't have the time for towns work. The Mayer can handle it for a little while right?"

"Well, I guess. At least I hope so, he's only an elective official so I might need you're help if he comes by, you will have to talk to him in my place."

"Okay, I can do that," she spoke while combing out his hair with a small comb she kept with her in her dress. He had to sit down for her.

"Well I think I can handle the weight okay, but I'm less flexible now that I'm so bulky, my body keeps getting in my way."

"Yah it looks like you can't walk with knees supper bent, nor can you hunch over the way you do."

"Well sometimes I spider walk my way out of bed but today I couldn't. It feels like my arms aren't as long as my legs anymore."

Sally laughed at his observation, "You don't know you're body too well anymore?"

"It's strange but no. I feel like I was changed into something alien. Here feel this," he placed her hand to his warm beating chest. Her cold hands nearly melted at the feel under his shirt.

"It feels so different," she blushed, "can I touch more?"

"I don't mind," some color reached into his cheeks causing her to blush as well.

Sally carefully rolled her finger tips over his chest and nipples causing him to chuckle. She played with his belly button a moment then moved closer to feel his back. Jack closed his eyes as an unfamiliar emotion swept over him. Her touch was so gentle, cold but desirable. His lips parted slightly and all he knew was her touch now rolling her fingers over his happy trail.

Sally watched his face deciding she liked his reaction but it embarrassed her terribly, her blue face went purple and she was happy his eyes were closed. His lips looked so soft to her and so perfect not crooked like hers. She almost wanted to be human too, he must find her ugly compared to him. The thought stung like a needle went threw her heart.

"Jack."

Jack came back to reality and realized his body heat had risen, "what's wrong Sally?"

"I think I should stop," she pulled her hands away, "you're very smooth and warm now, and soft too," she started, "but I'm not. I have stitches all over my body and I'm cold," she looked down never worried about how she looked to anyone before because all monsters were ugly so it didn't mean anything to be pretty but now somehow it was different. Now Jack was pretty and Sally was not. She liked him before he was pretty but how does he feel?

"I don't care if you have stitches. Its how you were made, it's not like you can help it Sally."

"But you're warm, and soft," she blushed turning her head.

"You're soft too," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry Jack," she turned away and left the room.

Jack thought for a moment, he didn't know what to make of her reaction.

"Why is she so upset did I do something?" He walked into the next room to see her, "Did I do something to make you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're upset I can tell."

Sally wiped a tear from her eye. He would never feel for her what she felt for him. Before, it was hopeless to think so and now, it's even worse.

"I'm fine, reality is just hard sometimes. I don't think I like you alive," she lied.

"Well," he paused, "that was unexpected. Forgive me Sally but umm. I really don't know how to handle this sort of thing." He thought maybe he should try to make her laugh? He turned around too fast for his body to handle the new amount of weight and hit the door with his face.

"Owe! That hurts worse now!" he wined and Sally looked at him with a slight smile.

"That was clumsy of you."

"Still adjusting to the weight," he said rubbing his nose, "this wasn't always there you know."

His plan worked and Sally laughed at his clumsiness. Jack decided he liked her laugh.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a cute laugh?"

"No, not ever. What a strange thing to say to me."

"Is it so strange?"

Sally smiled and started playing with her fingers not meeting his gaze, "No I guess not. Thank you."

"Well sure," he beamed, "I'd like to join you by you're side."

"I'd like that too," she smiled.

Jack took a seat by Sally on the love seat and looked around his living room, "I can see the same to I guess eyes are pointless in this world."

"I guess so," she chuckled then she thought for a moment, "Jack there's been something on my mind since you took that bath."

Jack looked to his friend with curiosity.

"You can tell me anything Sally."

Again she couldn't look at his face, "well you are a man and so it is queer for me to say this but," she paused thinking on how to ask him.

Sally had been dieing to know did he have something between his legs. Did he before he came back to life? He still had his tong so there was a muscle still attached to him. But how could she ask something so personal. She could look at the skeletons like Bruce and know they were male by their small pelvises and when speaking, they had deeper voices but they wore no cloths. But then there's Jack. For years she thought him wearing cloths was silly. It's just a waste of time and money to buy and take care of them. But he always wore cloths, even to bed he had night cloths. And when he got undressed in the bathroom the doctor said he needed privacy.

"I really don't know how to ask you. The question it's self is an odd one that you just don't ask but now that you're alive it's even more so..."

"Sally I'm not following."

"Okay," she paused to look at him, "Why do you wear cloths?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Well lots of reasons," he said finally.

"Like what?"

"Well, sometimes it's cold outside and sometimes it's to look the part. I mean, the king of a holiday can't just go around nude, can he?"

"No I guess you're right," she laughed.

"That wasn't so hard," he smiled.

"Okay now another one."

"Sure what's on you're mind," he liked sitting and just talking to his friend about unimportant things it felt so natural and it was nice not to have to worry about doing his job for a while; like a vacation.

"Well," she looked away again, "Can you reproduce?" she felt air catch in her throat.

Jack had to think about this one a moment, "How do you mean?"

Sally stood to her feet, "like have babies?" the words were forced out and she didn't want him to see the purple on her face.

"Oh ... well," he blushed and looked down at his pants, "Well sure," he paused, "Is there a reason you want to know?"

"No no no reason, I've just wondered that's all!"

"Yes ... buy why?"

There was a long pause for a moment. Why had she wanted to know, was it her attraction to him or was she really just trying to figure everything she could out about him?

"Well I've never seen you with a girlfriend before, so I didn't know."

"Sally, I'm a very busy man. I guess I figure I'm already dead so what's the point."

"But have you ever had kids?" she turned to him, "I mean when you were alive?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't remember. It was too long ago." He raised an eye brow and gave her a side smile, "Is this because of the kiss I gave you last night on spiral hill?"

"Maybe," she blushed and turned away

Jack stood up and stopped right behind her. His arms wrapped around her front and his body pressed close to hers, "Sally it's hard to place this feeling I'm having because I haven't been alive in so long, but ... I think..." She felt warmth touching her lower back close to her bottom and knew it was coming from between his legs. She stiffened up and her breath was caught in her chest as Jack wrapped one arm around her waste and the other around the front of her shoulders.

"To tell the truth I've been attracted to you for a while now. But I've always been good at keeping my hormones in check. Right now it's hard though."

His hormones? She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Did he really use that word in reference to himself? He Jack Skelington had hormones? And he was attracted to her? Sally felt her head grow dizzy.

"Being alive has made you speak nonsense Jack."

"No, Sally," he took her shoulders and turned her around to face him, "It's has given me the courage to tell you how I feel because I don't know you're feelings toward me."

His bright green eyes were seeing right threw her mask and she new it. She had been found out and he liked it. As if reading her mind he gave her a slight smile and began kissing her almost painfully. Their bodies pressed together and she could feel his manhood harden with her touch. It was hard to imagine him as a skeleton now. His lips were too soft compared to the hardened ones that kissed her last night. It was then that she knew it was not just a crush. Sally was in love with her King dead or alive.

"Sally now I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can you reproduce?"

"Only in the sewing room," she said sadly.

"At least we won't have any surprises later."

"I'm not dead I'm a doll so if we did do anything," she blushed bright red, "It would be classified as masturbation."

Jack's eyes widened and his body stiffened up, "You're right. At least it's not necrophilia," he laughed to himself. (Told you there's no necrophilia in this rated M romance lol because Jack's alive!)

"Not that I would mind," she admitted causing him to blush and harden even more.

"Wow it's been so long I don't even remember this sensation. Is it wrong for me to ask you if you want to try?"

"No it's not wrong. If not now then it might not ever happen right?"

"True, I'll loose my growing friend when the doctor finds a cure. But seduction still gives off a similar sensation," he kissed her again.

"I'll remember you said that."

Ch 4

A little life to this dead world.

Slowly and carefully Jack undressed Sally. Her breasts were sewed to her chest and Jack had to wonder why the doctor even gave her breasts if she was made to be a house made. He didn't want to think about it.

"Please be gentle Jack," she would be mortified if he literally tore her up inside and she would need to re-stuff her, or even worse, if she had to ask the doctor for help re-stuffing her. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind how fragile she might be down there.

"I promise. I'll be gentle to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you Jack."

Jack started planting butterfly kisses all along her breasts and down her belly. She had no belly button but there was a dip where it would be and he found it to be a ticklish spot on her.

Sally squirmed and giggled while his kisses fluttered all over her body but caught her breath when he moved lower.

He kissed and rolled his tong over her woman hood, the material was different down here there where no stitches until you reach her knees and it was so smooth almost like a living woman and it was warm. Sally let out a soft moan and twisted her fingers in his hair. His tong pointed and dipped inside earning a gasp and moan.

"Oh, Jack!" she breathed.

He was surprised again to find she tasted like apple juice, so he rolled his tong around almost violently to lick up all that he could.

"This is really good," he licked his lips not wanting her to cum yet."

She blushed eminently, "What?"

"Oh never mind," he didn't want to make her uncomfortable and wonder the same thing he did. Why she tasted like apple juice. He moved up on her and pushed his way inside. Sally's eyes widened in surprise as he shifted inside her.

"Oh, Sally!" his head became heavy and he lay on her body, his face in her yarned red brown hair.

To feel his warm muscle deep inside her was like falling into heaven it's self.

"Oh Jack, move please," she breathed and he complied.

Pumping her pussy with one free hand and holding himself up with the other, Jack used his legs to push in all the way and pull out half way over and over; until finally he couldn't hold himself back like he had hopped.

Jack's penus with being tickled and Sally had so much friction inside, (being a rag doll) he forced himself in and out between her vagina lips.

Both were breathing heavy and Jack licked behind Sally's ear when she nearly screamed his name, "J-Jaaack!"

The pleasurable sensation was too much, Sally's eyes shed tears of bliss as Jack continued to hammer his long dick deep inside of her. Her whole body shook with excitement as Zero, Jack's dog drifted in and watched.

"Yesssss," he hissed in her ear as he sped up, his hot breath made Sally loose all her other senses she lost off focus on everything that was not Jack. She could smell his body growing musky and she screamed at loud as her lungs would allow.

The towns people looked in the direction of Jack's house but decided not to pay any attention screams were common here after all.

The sound of Sally screaming in pleasure sparked Jacks senses and he moved faster then he thought he ever could and worked hard to fuck her hitting both their sweet spots! Then he collapsed onto her filling her with his seed. She had cum before him but both were satisfied and breathing heavy now.

Somehow Jack's pants ended up half way down and his shirt was gone but Sally was completely nude. Her beautiful blue body rising and falling with her breath.

"Did I break anything?" he was worried.

"No I don't think so. I'm stronger down there then I thought I'd be."

"Good."

Ch 5

Dead Again!

After falling asleep for about an hour still connected, Jack's door bell screamed them awake.

"That's got to be the major," he said looking down at his love.

Sally opened her eyes and looked over Jack's face features and he did the same.

"You're beautiful Sally," he smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you Jack," she blushed. The bell rang again.

"Jack you home?" called the Mayer from the other side of the door.

"One moment!" He called pulling himself out and moaning at the friction as his manhood shrunk back to normal (as being alive can get), "You're going to have to talk to him for me."

"Right," Sally stood and dressed listening as the Mayer complained about how long Jack was going to keep him waiting.

Jack ran back to his room, feeling it was the safe place at the moment and Sally opened the door.

"Sally?" asked the double faced man, "Where's Jack?"

"He's working on a project and can't be disturbed at the moment."

"Well go get him any way it's important."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" his face turned over to anger, "He has other responsibilities other then whatever he's working on," he pushed his way threw.

"No! Jack!" she called in warning as the Mayer made his way to the Pumpkin King's bedroom.

Jack opened the door and walked out fully dressed in his old cloths and fully dead!

"Ah there you are my boy!" his face turned over to happy.

"Yup, just making some finishing touches. Now what can I help you with Mayer?" He looked to a relieved Sally and winked.

Sally took a deep breath, "I'm going home."

"Okay tell the doctor about his dye wearing off when you get back?"

"Sure," she smiled first to Jack then to the confused Mayer.

After some time had passed and the Mayer went home, Jack stopped by the doctor's house to see Sally, he brought a bouquet of black roses and handed them to her.

Sally was speechless, no one had given her flowers before, "What's this for?" she smiled widely.

"I just remembered what it was like to be alive and in love. So I looked for the most beautiful roses I could find," he paused to look into her eyes shining in the moon light, "for the most beautiful girl I could find," he said with his eyes half lidded. The doctor was watching from inside to see that Sally was not trying to sneak out again; he had figured out what had happened and knew it was imposable for it to happen again. He learned from the way Sally was caring on about her day and saw threw the lies she told.

Now that he could prove to be the right kind of person to watch over Sally, the doctor didn't mind allowing her freedom. Not to mention his precious Jewel, another creation of his with half his brain, was just better at taking care of him. Jack and Sally walked together after dark every night from that night on.

~fin~


	2. A fresh new start

Ch 1

A fresh new start (no longer a one shot.)

The day after Christmas the snow had all melted and Jack had yet another wonderful idea for next year's Halloween. He was going to be a red skeleton next year and he knew just who to turn too.

A loud knocking came to the Doctor's door; his eyes had been drowsy from the late nights work on planning out a home for the rain deer he had created for Christmas. He would have someone build it for his in the near future so they weren't walking all over town getting into misguff.

"The door is open," he called from the balcony.

Jack opened the door and let himself in, Sally watched at the doctor's side with a smile on her face.

"Jack Skelington, what a pleasant surprise. What can I help you with my boy?"

"Doctor!" he called walking up the long spiral ramp for the doctor's wheel chair, "I had a great idea for next year. As the Pumpkin King I'm full of surprises and I wanted to try something fun and new!"

"Well go on do explain," he encouraged.

"This coming year I want to be a red skeleton! But not just red but a fears deep crimson red that will strike fear into the hearts of anyone!" he cheered, "Can it be done?"

The doctor thought about it for a moment, "Well I think I can give you a full body dye that will last a while. But since you're bones are so white and you want to be crimson, it will take some work to get the mixture right. But very well, I will start on it right away and send for you when I'm done."

"Thank you so much doctor!" he cheered excited before looking to Sally and smiling, "Also I wanted to talk with Sally for a bit, would you mind if I took her out this morning?"

The doctor thought about it for a moment, what could the Pumpkin King possible want with that girl? "Very well," he turned to the girl in question, "Sally."

"Yes sir," she smiled at her creator and blushed at Jack before leaving with him.

The two walked threw town and some people started whispering on the corner of Elm Street by the brewery but Jack paid them no attention.

"Sally," he started.

"Yes Jack?"

"I was wondering since you were such a big help maybe you would allow me to take you to breakfast this morning? We can go anywhere you want."

Sally put her hands on her face to hide the blush forming in her undead cheeks, "Jack, are you asking me ... on-on a date?"

"Yes, Sally I am," he smiled brightly, "I know it's strange, if you don't want too that's fine too. I just thought you're efforts should be rewarded some how."

"Oh, no Jack; I'd love to go on a date with you. I'll have to talk to the doctor first of course," she rolled her eyes nervously.

"Of course?" he smiled "I think since we're already out we might as well leave now."

"But ..." she tried to hard not to seem queer in his view, "I guess it couldn't hurt anything."

"Really do you ever ask him if you can leave?"

"No, not really," she admitted, "I just drug him and leave."

Jack was a bit surprised at her honest response, "Well that's a new take on things. I don't ever want to get you mad at me."

She laughed happily at him, "No I wouldn't do that to you Jack; He's just so closed minded, not like you."

"Well it's good to know you think highly of me."

"Yes, well, you are the King," and her response made Jack feel warm inside as he laughed delighted.

The two decided on a small restaurant and ate (whatever Halloween people eat) they had candy and home made chocolate fudge rounds for dissert. The one thing Halloween people knew well was the candy and how to make candy in fun shapes. After a long walk Jack decided it was time to take Sally home, her master would be missing her if she stayed out too late.

It was early evening when the two returned to the doctor's mansion.

"Good timing Jack I already conducted a trial experiment and I think you will be pleased to hear I have you're body dye ready for you. Would you like to try it on?"

"Would I?" he beamed.

"Now keep in mind I don't know how long it will last just yet so it might be a day or it might be a week but if you would come this way I have a bath all ready for you."

Sally blushed at the doctors words; Jack was taking a bath in her home?

"I can't wait!" he followed the doctor to the next room and Sally followed shortly behind them.

One of the skeletons who usually hung from the hallow tree outside town was dangling beat red from a drying rack in the bathroom. He was a deep crimson bloody red and when Jack saw him his could have died again.

"This is the color? It's brilliance! Thank you so much doctor!"

The skeleton hopped off the drying rack and waved good buy to the group as he walked out with his new look.

"Can I get in it now?"

"Sure sure just toss you're cloths out before you get in and I'll see to it they don't dye with you're bones," he turned to look at Sally, "Now Sally Jack isn't just a skeleton like the one who left, he was alive once so I think we should leave him for some privacy."

Sally's jaw dropped and she blushed madly, "Of course I will give him his privacy! What did you think I would just watch him undress? Oh!" She turned embarrassed and aggravated how he could think such a thing! It's not like Jack had anything to show anymore anyway ... right? The thought pulled at her mind for a moment, he would have a pelvis bone but no ... she couldn't finish the thought ... right? Right! She would just drop it.

About twenty minuets later Jack left the bathroom all dressed and still as white as ever. He seemed disappointed.

"Doctor!" she called.

The man in the wheel chair came around, "What is it Jack?"

"Nothing happened," he mopped dangling his long arms in front of him.

"It takes time my boy. It doesn't dye right away but it will come up later."

"Really?" his mood brightened.

"Really," finished the other, "now go home and get some rest. In a couple of hours you will be as dark as the guy who walked out of here."

Sally didn't know if she would like to see a red Jack Skelington but she let it be she was just happy to spend time with him when she had the chance. Jack left for home to sleep his color in.


	3. Alive!

Ch 2

Alive!

Early that morning a loud knocking came to the doctor's door followed by a high, "help me!"

Sally was first on the seen as she rushed down to open the door. But when she did she didn't know what to make of it. There was a living breathing man of the living standing outside before her! He was short and had blond hair and brown eyes.

"What the; doctor this man needs you!"

"What in the world?" asked the doctor as he came to the door, "alive?"

"It's Bruce sir!" the man answered shivering nude.

"Bruce? Bruce! The skeleton who walked out of here yesterday, the one who volunteered to be a test for Jack's color Bruce?"

"Yes sir," he shivered, hiding himself with his hands in the presents of a lady.

"Well get in here before someone sees you Bruce!"

"Thank you sir!"

The small man rushed in, "It's so strange I've never been alive before! I was always a skeleton as long as I can remember!" Sally covered the man in a towel to listen the view. She had never seen a man naked before, she didn't find him attractive but his body was curious to her.

"Tell me what happened to you," started the doctor.

"Well I was hanging from my tree in the woods when the dye started wearing off. I saw my transformation in the puddle below me. The color turned to skin and muscle cells and I started growing hair! Oh it was awful. I fell from the tree because I gained so much weight! Now I can feel things more, smell things more and I have a tong like Jack!"

"So you think the dye did this?" asked the doctor astonished.

"I don't know what else could have done it."

The doctor looked to Sally, "this is terrible."

"What about Jack!" cried the rag doll.

"It most certainly will happen to him. He was alive once you know."

"Oh what can we do!" called the girl.

"Sally I want you to go to him. Do whatever he asks of you until I can figure this out and change him back. Bruce, will you be my experimental medium again?"

"If it will get me back to normal I will."

"Well I will do what I can. Sally take this money, and buy Jack some cloths, I doubt he will fit into what he's wearing now and we don't have the time to make him anything new.

"Yes sir, I'll do it!"

Sally took the money and ran from the house to buy Jack cloths. She didn't know what to look for so she got him a simple pair of tall brown pants and a black muscle shirt, she didn't know weather or not to get him boxers so she just bought what she had and ran for Jack's home.

Almost afraid to see him she knocked on the door and rang the screaming bell cloths folded in her hands. When no answer came she grew worried, was he even awake yet? Carefully she opened the door and peaked inside.

"Jack?" still no answer so she walked in closing the door behind her, "Jack!" she called, "Jack are you home?"

"Go away!" called a voice from the far side of the house.

"I'm here to help!" she followed to were the voice came from.

"Stay out I'm not myself!" Sally wasn't one for obeying so she opened Jack's bedroom door.

"I'm coming in!"

When Sally opened the door all the way her eyes widened as she looked at the living Jack Skelington.

He was pail skinned but strong and fine toned. He had thick black hair that spiked in the back and bright jade green eyes. He was lying in his bed covering his waste and down.

"Hello Sally," he blushed madly at her look of awe, he knew he was attractive but the flesh still embarrassed him.

Sally nearly dropped the cloths she had been caring, "Jack, is that you in there?"

"Yes, it's me."

If Sally had had a heart it would have been racing in his presents.

"I bought you some cloths. We found out this morning when Bruce came back because the same thing happened to him. The doctor doesn't know what went wrong so he's using Bruce to try and fix it."

Jack did not reply; he simply tried to understand the emotions washing over him. He was afraid, overwhelmed with his old body before he had died, and he was a teen again.

"He also sent me to take care of you and do what you want until he can find a cure. It's not like you can die here and live again. You would forget everything and have to start from the beginning as a regular skeleton," she was saddened, "You would forget me. No one can die in Halloween town."

"Don't worry I don't plan on dieing Sally," she looked up at him as he spoke, "I'm just going to have to adjust until he can come up with an answer."

"I'm sure he will," Sally smiled.

Jack looked to the cloths in her hands, "Really the only things that tore were my night cloths," he looked to the floor where red and white stripped shreds of cloth lay and a night hat.

"Well that's good, at least when you get back to normal you will have you're usual suit."

"Yah," he smiled brightly.

To Sally his smile held so much passion and so much beauty with his new body, his new face. Her empty chest could sound echoes of a beating heart in her imagination. Jack's on the other hand was very real. His heart pounded like a fit and healthy young man.

Sally stared at him for a moment longer before placing his new cloths on the night stand. She blushed slightly looking him over wondering if he looked the same as Bruce under those blankets. She sat next to him on the bed and he watched her curious expression.

"What is it Sally?"

"I've never seen a bear chest before," her comment made him blush and hide his chest under the blankets.

"Oh don't be silly. It's not like you have anything to ..." her eyes widened, now he does have something to hide! She stood up quickly, "I'll leave you to dress while I become familiar with you're house since I'll be staying here until the doctor can fix the problem."

"oh-okay," he stammered.


	4. Adjusting to a newold life

Ch 3

Adjusting to a new/old life.

"She's staying with me? She is a really good friend."

After Sally left the room Jack uncovered and looked his body over. As hard as he tried he just couldn't remember what it was like to be this heavy and to feel this much air movement on his skin. He had been so used to the air going right threw his eye sockets and his boney fingers but now there was this strong heavy layer of body he didn't remember the feel of having. How long had he been dead, four or five centuries? He didn't want to do the math he didn't remember well at all.

Jack dressed and looked at himself in the mirror trying to figure out what to do with his hair, he had been so used to being balled why not shave it all off? But what could he use?

Jack walked out and into the kitchen to grab a knife since his seizers where nowhere in sight but Sally stopped him.

"No Jack don't shave it," called the girl.

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't look right."

"What does it matter? I haven't had hair or skin or anything before today."

"Please Jack."

He looked at her in confutation, "Do you like it Sally?"

She nodded shyly, "Yes I do."

"Then would you fix it for me?"

Sally smiled up at him, he was still much taller then she was and his long fingers made her wonder if he used to play piano, "Yes I'll do it for you."

"I hope no one finds out, I might be thrown out of town."

"Oh I don't think they will do that."

"But I'm not dead."

"I'm sure no one will find out. We'll just say you're working on a project and you don't have the time for towns work. The Mayer can handle it for a little while right?"

"Well, I guess. At least I hope so, he's only an elective official so I might need you're help if he comes by, you will have to talk to him in my place."

"Okay, I can do that," she spoke while combing out his hair with a small comb she kept with her in her dress. He had to sit down for her.

"Well I think I can handle the weight okay, but I'm less flexible now that I'm so bulky, my body keeps getting in my way."

"Yah it looks like you can't walk with knees supper bent nor can you hunch over the way you do."

"Well sometimes I spider walk my way out of bed but today I couldn't. It feels like my arms aren't as long as my legs anymore."

Sally laughed at his observation, "You don't know you're body too well anymore?"

"It's strange but no. I feel like I was changed into something alien. Here feel this," he placed her hand to his warm beating chest. Her cold hands nearly melted at the feel under his shirt.

"It feels so different," she blushed, "can I touch more?"

"I don't mind," some color reached into his cheeks causing her to blush as well.

Sally carefully rolled her finger tips over his chest and nipples causing him to chuckle. She played with his belly button a moment then moved closer to feel his back. Jack closed his eyes as an unfamiliar emotion swept over him. Her touch was so gentle, cold but desirable. His lips parted slightly and all he knew was her touch now rolling her fingers over his happy trail.

Sally watched his face deciding she liked his reaction but it embarrassed her terribly, her blue face went purple and she was happy his eyes were closed. His lips looked so soft to her and so perfect not crooked like hers. She almost wanted to be human too, he must find her ugly compared to him. The thought stung like a needle went threw her heart.

"Jack."

Jack came back to reality and realized his body heat had risen, "what's wrong Sally?"

"I think I should stop," she pulled her hands away, "you're very smooth and warm now, and soft too," she started, "but I'm not. I have stitches all over my body and I'm cold," she looked down never worried about how she looked to anyone before because all monsters were ugly so it didn't mean anything to be pretty but now somehow it was different. Now Jack was pretty and Sally was not. She liked him before he was pretty but how does he feel?

"I don't care if you have stitches. It's how you were made, it's not like you can help it Sally."

"But you're warm, and soft," she blushed turning her head.

"You're soft too," he pointed out.

"I'm sorry Jack," she turned away and left the room.

Jack thought for a moment, he didn't know what to make of her reaction.

"Why is she so upset did I do something?" He walked into the next room to see her, "Did I do something to make you like this?"

"Like what?"

"You're upset I can tell."

Sally whipped a tear from her eye. He would never feel for her what she felt for him. Before, it was hopeless to think so and now, it's even worse.

"I'm fine, reality is just hard sometimes. I don't think I like you alive," she lied.

"Well," he paused, "that was unexpected. Forgive me Sally but umm. I really don't know how to handle this sort of thing." He thought maybe he should try to make her laugh? He turned around too fast for his body to handle the new amount of weight and hit the door with his face.

"Owe! That hurts worse now!" he wined and Sally looked at him with a slight smile.

"That was clumsy of you."

"Still adjusting to the weight," he said rubbing his nose, "this wasn't always there you know."

His plan worked and Sally laughed at his clumsiness. Jack decided he liked her laugh.

"Anyone ever tell you that you have a cute laugh?"

"No, not ever. What a strange thing to say to me."

"Is it so strange?"

Sally smiled and started playing with her fingers not meeting his gaze, "No I guess not. Thank you."

"Well sure," he beamed, "I'd like to join you by you're side."

"I'd like that too," she smiled.

Jack took a seat by Sally on the love seat and looked around his living room, "I can see the same to I guess eyes are pointless in this world."

"I guess so," she chuckled then she thought for a moment, "Jack there's been something on my mind since you took that bath."

Jack looked to his friend with curiosity.

"You can tell me anything Sally."

Again she couldn't look at his face, "well you are a man and so it is queer for me to say this but," she paused thinking on how to ask him.

Sally had been dieing to know did he have something between his legs. Did he before he came back to life? He still had his tong so there was a muscle still attached to him. But how could she ask something so personal. She could look at the skeletons like Bruce and know they were male by their small pelvises and when they spoke they had deeper voices but they wore no cloths. But then there's Jack. For years she thought him wearing cloths was silly. It's just a waste of time and money to buy and take care of them. But he always wore cloths; even to bed he had night cloths. And when he got undressed in the bathroom the doctor said he needed privacy.

"I really don't know how to ask you. The question it's self is an odd one that you just don't ask but now that you're alive it's even more so..."

"Sally I'm not following."

"Okay," she paused to look at him, "Why do you wear cloths?"

He thought about it for a moment, "Well lots of reasons," he said finally.

"Like what?"

"Well, sometimes it's cold outside and sometimes it's to look the part. I mean a king of a holiday can't just go around nude can he?"

"No I guess you're right," she laughed.

"That wasn't so hard," he smiled.

"Okay now another one."

"Sure what's on you're mind," he liked sitting and just talking to his friend about unimportant things it felt so natural and it was nice not to have to worry about doing his job for a while; like a vacation.

"Well," she looked away again, "Can you reproduce?" she felt air catch in her throat.

Jack had to think about this one a moment, "How do you mean?"

Sally stood to her feet, "like have babies?" the words were forced out and she didn't want him to see the purple on her face.

"Oh ... well," he blushed and looked down at his pants, "Well sure," he paused, "Is there a reason you want to know?"

"No no no reason, I've just wondered that's all!"

"Yes ... buy why?"

There was a long pause for a moment. Why had she wanted to know, was it her attraction to him or was she really just trying to figure everything she could out about him?

"Well I've never seen you with a girlfriend before, so I didn't know."

"Sally, I'm a very busy man. I guess I figure I'm already dead so what's the point."

"But have you ever had kids?" she turned to him, "I mean when you were alive?"

"I'm sorry to say that I don't remember. It was too long ago." He raised an eye brow and gave her a side smile, "Is this because of the kiss I gave you last night on spiral hill?"

"Maybe," she blushed and turned away

Jack stood up and stopped right behind her. His arms wrapped around her front and his body pressed close to hers, "Sally it's hard to place this feeling I'm having because I haven't been alive in so long, but ... I think..." She felt warmth touching her lower back close to her bottom and knew it was coming from between his legs. She stiffened up and her breath was caught in her chest as Jack wrapped one arm around her waste and the other around the front of her shoulders.

"To tell the truth I've been attracted to you for a while now. But I've always been good at keeping my hormones in check. Right now it's hard though."

His hormones? She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. Did he really use that word in reference to himself? He Jack Skelington had hormones? And he was attracted to her? Sally felt her head grow dizzy.

"Being alive has made you speak nonsense Jack."

"No, Sally," he took her shoulders and turned her around to face him, "It's has given me the courage to tell you how I feel because I don't know you're feelings toward me."

His bright green eyes were seeing right threw her mask and she new it. She had been found out and he liked it. As if reading her mind he gave her a slight smile and began kissing her almost painfully. Their bodies pressed together and she could feel his manhood harden with her touch. It was hard to imagine him as a skeleton now. His lips were too soft compared to the hardened ones that kissed her last night. It was then that she knew it was not just a crush. Sally was in love with her King dead or alive.

"Sally now I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Can you reproduce?"

"Only in the sewing room," she said sadly.

"At least we wont have any surprises later."

"I'm not dead I'm a doll so if we did do anything," she blushed bright red, "It would be classified as masturbation."

Jack's eyes widened and his body stiffened up, "You're right. At least it's not necrophilia," he laughed to himself. (Told you there's no necrophilia in this rated M romance lol because Jack's alive!)

"Not that I would mind," she admitted causing him to blush and harden even more.

"Wow it's been so long I don't even remember this sensation. Is it wrong for me to ask you if you want to try?"

"No it's not wrong. If not now then it might not ever happen right?"

"True, I'll loose my growing friend when the doctor finds a cure. But seduction still gives off a similar sensation," he kissed her again.

"I'll remember you said that."


	5. A little life to this dead world

Ch 4

A little life to this dead world.

Slowly and carefully Jack undressed Sally. Her breasts were sewed to her chest and Jack had to wonder why the doctor even gave her breasts if she was made to be a house made. He didn't want to think about it.

"Please be gentle Jack," she would be mortified if he literally tore her up inside and she would need to re-stuff herself or even worse, if she had to ask the doctor for help re-stuffing her. The thought hadn't even crossed her mind how fragile she might be down there.

"I promise. I'll be gentle to the best of my abilities."

"Thank you Jack."

Jack started planting butterfly kisses all along her breasts and down her belly. She had no belly button but there was a dip where it would be and he found it to be a ticklish spot on her.

Sally squirmed and giggled while his kisses fluttered all over her body but caught her breath when he moved lower.

He kissed and rolled his tong over her woman hood, the material was different down here there where no stitches until you reach her knees and it was so smooth almost like a living woman and it was warm. Sally let out a soft moan and twisted her fingers in his hair. His tong pointed and dipped inside earning a gasp and moan.

"Oh, Jack!" she breathed.

He was surprised again to find she tasted like apple juice, so he rolled his tong around almost violently to lick up all that he could.

"This is really good;" he licked his lips not wanting her to cum yet."

She blushed directly, "What?"

"Oh never mind," he didn't want to make her uncomfortable and wonder the same thing he did. Why she tasted like apple juice. He moved up on her and pushed his way inside. Sally's eyes widened in surprise as he shifted inside her.

"Oh, Sally!" his head became heavy and he lay on her body, his face in her yarned red brown hair.

To feel his warm muscle deep inside her was like falling into heaven it's self.

"Oh Jack, move please," she breathed and he complied.

Pumping her pussy with one free hand and holding himself up with the other, Jack used his legs to push in all the way and pull out half way over and over; until finally he couldn't hold himself back like he had hopped.

Jack's penus with being tickled and Sally had so much friction inside; (being a rag doll) he forced himself in and out between her vagina lips.

Both were breathing heavy and Jack licked behind Sally's ear when she nearly screamed his name, "J-Jaaack!"

The pleasurable sensation was too much, Sally's eyes shad tears of bliss as Jack continued to hammer his long dick deep inside of her. Her whole body shook with excitement as Zero, Jack's dog drifted in and watched.

"Yesssss," he hissed in her ear as he sped up, his hot breath made Sally loose all her other senses she lost off focus on everything that was not Jack. She could smell his body growing musky and she screamed at loud as her lungs would allow.

The towns people looked in the direction of Jack's house but decided not to pay any attention screams were common here after all.

The sound of Sally screaming in pleasure sparked Jacks senses and he moved faster then he thought he ever could and worked hard to fuck her hitting both their sweet spots! Then he collapsed onto her filling her with his seed. She had cum before him but both were satisfied and breathing heavy now.

Somehow Jack's pants ended up half way down and his shirt was gone but Sally was completely nude. Her beautiful blue body rising and falling with her breath.

"Did I break anything?" he was worried.

"No I don't think so. I'm stronger down there then I thought I'd be."

"Good."


	6. Dead Again!

Ch 5

Dead Again!

After falling asleep for about an hour still connected, Jack's door bell screamed them awake.

"That's got to be the Mayor," he said looking down at his love.

Sally opened her eyes and looked over Jack's face features and he did the same.

"You're beautiful Sally," he smiled.

"Not as beautiful as you Jack," she blushed. The bell rang again.

"Jack you home?" called the Mayer from the other side of the door.

"One moment!" He called pulling himself out and moaning at the friction as his manhood shrunk back to normal (as being alive can get), "You're going to have to talk to him for me."

"Right," Sally stood and dressed listening as the Mayer complained about how long Jack was going to keep him waiting.

Jack ran back to his room, feeling it was the safe place at the moment and Sally opened the door.

"Sally?" asked the double faced man, "Where's Jack?"

"He's working on a project and can't be disturbed at the moment."

"Well go get him any way it's important."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" his face turned over to anger, "He has other responsibilities other then whatever he's working on," he pushed his way threw.

"No! Jack!" she called in warning as the Mayer made his way to the Pumpkin King's bedroom.

Jack opened the door and walked out fully dressed in his old cloths and fully dead!

"Ah there you are my boy!" his face turned over to happy.

"Yup, just making some finishing touches. Now what can I help you with Mayer?" He looked to a relieved Sally and winked.

Sally took a deep breath, "I'm going home."

"Okay tell the doctor about his dye wearing off when you get back?"

"Sure," she smiled first to Jack then to the confused Mayer.

After some time had passed and the Mayer went home, Jack stopped by the doctor's house to see Sally; he brought a bouquet of black roses and handed them to her.

Sally was speechless, no one had given her flowers before, "What's this for?" she smiled widely.

"I just remembered what it was like to be alive and in love. So I looked for the most beautiful roses I could find," he paused to look into her eyes shining in the moon light, "for the most beautiful girl I could find," he said with his eyes half lidded. The doctor was watching from inside to see that Sally was not trying to sneak out again; he had figured out what had happened and knew it was imposable for it to happen again. He learned from the way Sally was caring on about her day and saw threw the lies she told.

Now that he could prove to be the right kind of person to watch over Sally, the doctor didn't mind allowing her freedom. Not to mention his precious Jewel, another creation of his with half his brain, was just better at taking care of him. Jack and Sally walked together after dark every night from that night on.

~fin~


End file.
